un jour de neige
by YukiHime-no-Yume
Summary: une yuuki désespérée et abandonnée, un zéro disparu, des souvenirs de leur passé et une rupture des plus mystérieuse...


**souvenirs douloureux  
**

La fraîcheur du vent caressant mes cheveux bruns, ce poids qui s'envola de mes épaules, ce vide qui m'envahit et cette tristesse infinie sans rien pour la retenir, sans rien pour l'arrêter.  
Juste pleurer, pleurer toujours plus ces larmes de manque, de tristesse, de souffrance.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi es-tu parti, me laissant seule? Je pousse un cri étouffé par des sanglots, dans cette forêt qui m'apportait pourtant paix et sérénité quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je pousse un nouveau cri, je hurle ma douleur et ma solitude, ce sentiment insupportable qui ne part pas peu importe à quel point je suis entourée. Je hurle, je hurle toujours plus fort puis me tais.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi es tu parti, toi la seule personne qui comptait pour moi? Tu étais tout, mon ami, mon amant, mon confident, mon refuge, tout pour moi et j'ai tout perdu. Pourquoi?

Et sans trouver de réponse, je reste là à pleurer jusqu'à l'aube. Cette forêt...tellement de souvenirs s'y trouvaient...combien de fois étions nous venus ici? C'était notre point de rendez-vous, notre refuge, notre endroit secret. Je me lève et, sans un mot, je pars sans me retourner, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur mes joues, c'était la dernière fois que je venais ici.

°°0°0°°

Cela fait maintenant deux ans.

J'ai tourné la page ou du moins c'est ce que je fais croire. Bien que j'essaye de ne pas penser à toi, le soir je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Bien sûr, je remplis mes journées et j'eus de nombreux amants et pourtant, même dans leurs bras je pense à toi.

Je sais, c'est horrible mais je ne suis plus maître de moi-même. Je blesse les autres et me fais blesser, je ris bien que je pleure intérieurement, je dis vivre alors qu'à vrai dire je ne vis plus. Plus depuis que tu es parti.

Lorsque tu m'as quitté, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Aujourd'hui j'en suis toujours au même point mais pour mes amis et ma famille je me cache derrière ce masque, refoulant mes sentiments jusqu'au soir où je n'en ai plus la force.

Cette nuit encore, je pense à toi, à nous, à nos souvenirs puis au moment où tu es parti, où tu as disparu. Cette fois-là, peut-être que si j'avais insisté, si j'avais découvert ce qui te rongeait j'aurais pu faire quelque chose...

J'enfouis cette idée loin dans mon esprit, prends un somnifère et je tombe dans les limbes du sommeil.

°°0°0°°

Je me réveillais difficilement oscillant entre euphorie et désespoir pour une raison qui m'échappait. L'ombre d'un rêve me fit sourire et quelques larmes glissèrent sur mes joues mais il disparut quand je voulus l'identifier.

J'allai me doucher encore ensommeillée et fatiguée par les larmes qui avaient coulé. Je me glissa rapidement sous l'eau froide qui me fit frissonner, mais c'était comme ça que je l'aimais.

Je sortis bien réveillée grâce à l'eau bien froide et me séchai énergiquement les cheveux. Je m'habillai à la va vite et sortis profiter du beau temps.

On était dimanche et les rues étaient bondées. Je marchais tranquillement, suivant le mouvement de foule, puis la rue fut de moins en moins pleine et je me retrouvai là.

Le ciel se couvrit comme s'il se souvenait d'un lointaine rencontre, qui je me demande si elle n'était pas prédestinée. Et, brutalement, mon rêve me revint en mémoire sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit.

C'était il y a cinq ans...  
-Yuki! Dit une voix impatiente, me tirant de mes rêveries.  
-hum?  
-Qu'est ce que tu as en ce moment...tu es toujours dans les nuages!! Dit la même femme

Elle avait les cheveux orangés au carré et me regardait, d'un air mi-sévère mi-moqueur

-Gomen! dis-je en escuse  
-Alors, on y va? demanda une autre fille, impatiente.  
-Partez devant!

Je regardais les filles qui sortaient de la salle et voyant que celle-ci était maintenant vide, je me décidais à sortir. Je rangeai mes affaires rapidement et sortis de la salle de classe.

En ouvrant la porte d'entrée de mon lycée, une bourrasque d'air froid m'agressa le visage. Il faisait vraiment froid. Rien d'étonnant, on était en Décembre.

Je descendais la rue presque déserte, les quelques courageux à être encore dehors étaient bien emmitouflés et se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux.

Pour ma part, je pris mon temps. Après tout, j'aimais le froid alors pourquoi m'en irais-je? J'appréciais le calme que ce dernier me procurait et l'impression de chaleur et de sécurité dans les vêtements chauds.

J'enfouis mes mains dans mes poches, mes joues légèrement rosies par le froid. Une légère brise souffla dans mes courts cheveux bruns.

Le ciel se couvrit et je crus qu'il allait pleuvoir pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, ce ne fut pas une goutte de pluie qui me tomba sur le visage mais un flocon de neige.

Un grand sourire vint éclairer mon visage. La neige...Mes yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus et je commençai à jouer comme une gamine dans la neige qui tombait maintenant à gros flocons.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la neige recouvrait tout. J'étais euphorique, ça faisait tellement longtemps! Plus de quatre ans depuis les dernières neiges.

Il était maintenant plus de vingt heures et j'étais seule dans la rue. Je continuais à jouer comme une idiote, sans même me rendre compte de l'heure.

Plus tard, fatiguée, je m'assis sur un banc et me redressa comme un ressort. Le banc n'avait pas été épargné par la neige...

J'entendis un crissement de pas dans la neige et me retournai brutalement mais c'était une mauvaise idée...Quelques secondes plus tard je me retrouvais le visage à terre.

Un léger rire retentit. Je levai la tête et vis un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années ou plus, debout appuyé contre un mur et qui me regardait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et un air amusé sur le visage.

Une bouffée de chaleur me prit, je me redressai précipitamment et m'époussetai ce qui était une mauvaise idée, car je ne fis que m'étaler la neige et qui me glaça jusqu'aux os.

J'étais rouge pivoine et ce n'était pas dû qu'au froid, bien au contraire...L'homme qui riait à présent aux éclat était plutôt grand avec d'étranges cheveux gris qui n'auraient pas dû l'être pour son âge et des yeux violets moqueurs.

Il était vraiment mignon à la réflexion...Mais à quoi est ce que je pense moi? Je me rendis soudain compte de l'heure et rentrai chez moi à grandes enjambées. Cette nuit là, comme beaucoup d'autres plus tard, je rêvai d'un jeune homme à l'air moqueur et à une paire d'yeux d'un violet puissant...

°°0°0°°

Je revint brutalement à moi.

Une larme coula sur ma joue, unique. Je sentais mon monde trembler au souvenir de cette journée. Il était aussi douloureux que merveilleux.

Je quittai cette place en ce qui semblait être une marche tranquille mais qui se transforma rapidement en course effrénée. J'arrivai finalement chez moi, exténuée, le coeur serré par ce qui venait de se passer, ce souvenir et les, ô nombreux autres, qui affluaient en moi.

Je me rendis soudain compte que le soleil était couché et mon réveil affichait vingt heures. Vingt heures?? J'étais pourtant partie en fin de matinée...à croire que le retour en arrière de cette après-midi m'avait transportée dans une transe aussi longue que cette journée et rencontre...pré-destinée?

Un brusque mal-être me prit, non seulement en repensant à tout cela mais aussi en pensant que j'avais dû rester plantée en plein milieu de la place comme une idiote.

Une question me vint à l'esprit, aussi brusque que mon malaise: qu'est ce que les passants avaient dû penser? Je me corrigeai pourtant bien vite, après tout, qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire de ce qu'ils pensent...

Je marchais en réfléchissant dans ma chambre quand je butai sur mon lit et me retrouvai tout à coup la tête à l'envers et les jambes en l'air.

Une immense fatigue s'abattit sur moi sans prévenir et je m'endormis ainsi, toujours habillée, les pensées emmélées, remplie de sentiments contradictoires, incapable d'aligner des idées cohérentes.


End file.
